Lily Oh Lily
by Nimbus2007
Summary: Gw cuma berpikir, apa aja sih yang pernah dilakukan James Potter dan Severus Snape untuk mendapatkan Lily Evans itu. Dan inilah versi garing yang berhasil ge reka-reka.. :D


** Lily oh Lily**

**Warning** : One shoot, OOC, garing dan gak mutu.

**Rating** : Jujur gw gak ngah tentang rating Karen kegiatan nulis cuma iseng dan berani nge post di sini juga cuma karena nekat, jadi mohon saran.

**Disclaimer** : James Potter, Lily Evans dan Severus Snape serta semua tokoh lain punya tante Jo, gw cuma ngarang bebas.

Sore itu jum'at yang mendung di aula besar. Langit-langit sihir di warnai putih salju yang sedang turun berkilauan dari atas langit gelap. Tapi hal itu tak mempengaruhi sedikitpun kegiatan makan malam sambil berceloteh riang. Meja Gryffindor tentu saja menjadi meja yang paling berisik, terutama karena keberadaan para Muaraders yang kali ini sedang bersaha membuat badan ayam panggang setengah utuh di piring Sirius menari tap-dance dengan gaya yang sangat memukau.

Semua orang tertawa dan bersorak, membuat beberapa orang melempar pandang mencela. Tapi para guru di meja tinggi seolah membiarkan saja kejadian itu, tak peduli, bahkan professor Flitwick tampak kagum akan kemahiran Sirius merapal mantra yang menyebabkan ayam pangggang itu menari.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Hey! Kemana James "Prongs" Potter yang selalu ada bersama Sirius saat Mauraders sedang membuat kehebohan seperti ini?

Sebenarnya James sedang berada disitu juga, diantara kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang bersorak. Tapi perhatiannya sedang teralih sepenuhnya pada dua sosok yang sedang berjalan mendekati pintu aula besar, nampak terburu-buru meninggalkan kehebohan itu.

"Mau kemana Evans dan Snape dikala hari begini?" Pikir James sambil beringsut meninggalkan kerumunan.

Ia berjalan perlahan dan lebih terlihat seperti berindap mengikuti sosok Lily Evans dan Severus Snape yang sedang menuju halaman sambil bicara cepat. Ketika kedua orang itu berhenti di tengah halaman, James memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di bawah jubah gaibnya agar ia bisa mendekat tanpa ketahuan dan mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"…Sudah kubilang aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk pergi ke Hogsmead, Sev." Kata Lily dengan nada keputusan yang hampir mendekati final.

"Tapi Lils, kumohon! Sekali ini sa.." Severus ingin berusaha terus merayu Lily dengan cara menampilkan wajah memelas. Tapi kata-katanya terputus ketika ia melihat James Potter keluar dari balik jubah gaibnya dengan penuh gaya. Dagu Severus jatuh kesalju dan matanya membulat sebesar galleon bengkak.

"Ahaaa..!" Kata James sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan penuh gaya juga. "Kau harus mulai belajar merayu gadis cantik ini kepada sang pangeran tampan, Snivellus!" Lanjut James sambil melemparkan cengiran yang ia anggap sangat manis kepada Lily Evans yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah terkejut dengan Severus.

Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi apapun dari kedua manusia dihadapannya, James Potter segera berjongkok (satu lutut menyentuh tanah dan lutut yang lain agak terangkat) dihadapan Lily, tangan kirinya di pinggang dan tangan kanannya terjulur, sambil berkata :

"Maukah kau pergi ke Hogsmead bersamaku besok, Evans?"

Lily segera tersadar (memungut dagunya di tanah dan mengembalikan ketempat seharusnya itu berada) lalu melempar tatapan sengit kearah James yang ia anggap cukup untuk mewakili jawaban aku-tak-sudi, lalu berbalik dan siap melangkah pergi. Tapi…

"Lils..!" Panggil James dan Severus bersamaan. Keduanya terkejut lalu bersaman mencibir kearah satu dan lainnya.

Lily menghentikan langkahnya dan sejenak berpikir. Ada sepintas pikiran jahil yang melintas di dalam benaknya melihat kedua Fans setianya itu sedang beradu rayuan untuk mengajaknya pergi ke Hogsmead besok. Dan dengan gaya yang ia pikir anggun (rambutnya berkibar di tiup angin seperti dalam iklan-iklan shampoo lengkap dengan slowmotionnya) ia berbalik menghadapi dua pemuda sok kegantengan ini.

"Jadi kalian berdua ingin sama-sama pergi ke Hogsmead bersamaku besok?" Tanya Lily dengan gaya sok sensual. Kedua pemuda sok kegantengan dihadapannya sama-sama mengangguk bersemangat sambil melet-melet.

Lily tersenyu sangat manis, tapi hanya beberapa kejap saja karena ia buru-buru merubah ekspresinya dengan tampang sok misterius karena iler kedua pemuda perayu itu sudah mulai beleleran.

"Temui aku dilapangan Quidditch besok pagi jam enam tepat kalau begitu." Katanya masih berlagak sok misterius. "Aku ingin melihat dulu siapa diantara kalian yang paling pantas menemaniku pergi ke Hogsmead esok."

Baik James maupun Severus sama-sama mengangguk-angguk dan melet-melet dengan semangat lagi, kali ini di tambah dengan iler beleleran dan mata yang semakin membulat, terpesona dengan gaya Lily Evans yang aduhai. Tapi Lily sok cuek, dengan keanggunan seorang princess ia memutar tubuhnya kembali lalu berjalan menuju aula depan dalam slowmotion.

Snape tumbang ke tanah dengan mata yang masih membulat berputar-putar dan lidah terjulur.

James meleleh menjadi lumpur Lapindo panas.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu James memakai pakain muggle terbaiknya, keluar dari lubang lukisan dengan di kawal para Mauraders lainnya yang menyanyikan yel-yel lagu perang Gryffindor.

Hey..singa yang gagah..

Kalahkan ular itu..!

Hadiahi dirimu dengan cinta sang gadis..

dan buat si rambut minyak menangis..!

Sirius, Remus dan Peter menari hula-hula disepanjang koridor sambil terus bernyanyi, membuat orang-orang cepat-cepat berlari ke toilet terdekat untuk mutah dan para gadis kehilangan kesadarannya untuk sementara sambil menjulurkan lidah karena pesona James dan Sirius yang walau mereka kekanakan tapi merupakan bintang lapangan Quidditch dan pemuda luar biasa tampan.

Di aula depan, mereka bertemu dengan Severus yang (seperti biasa) selalu mengenakan pakaian serba hitamnya (mungkin satu-satunya pakaian yang ia punya) sedang berjalan sambil menaruh tangan dalam kedua saku celananya. Ekspresi sok-cool-nya masih belum lepas dan rambut lepeknya masih tetap berminyak walau ia nampak berusaha menjinakkanya dengan mengikat rambut panjang itu dengan kuncir buntut kuda. Dan ia sok-cuek, terus berjalan melalui pintu kayu ek tanpa mempedulikan James dan para Mauraders yang memandangnya dengan cengiran jahil yang ditahan.

"Nah, cukup sampai disini teman-teman!" Kata James setelah saingannya menghilang di halaman. "Kendalikan diri kalian agar Evans tidak menganggapku harus kalian antar hanya untuk menemuinya dan si Snivelly."

"Hati-hati James! Kau tau ular selalu licik!" Pesan Sirius Serius

"Benar Prongs, kutuk saja ia menjadi ular bercula kalau ia mencoba curang!" Sambung Peter sambil masih terus berhula-hula ria.

"Aku tau kau bisa, sob!" Kata Remus sambil nyengir dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, menguatkan.

Dan dengan sekali lagi tarian hula-hula serta lagu penyemangat, James Potter keluar dari pintu kayu ek menuju halaman bersalju. Lalu ia tersuruk-suruk menuju lapangan Quidditch yang dingin. Tapi ia sama sekali tak merasakan dinginnya pagi yang masih remang-remang itu. Hatinya dilanda semangat yang panas mengaliri pembuluh darah, meniupkan nafas yang segar mengisi sanubari walau rasa gelisah sedikit mencekamnya dengan pertanyaan "apa yang di inginkan Lily untuk ia dan Snivellus lakukan di pagi buta ini?".

Sesampainya di tepi lapangan Quidditch, Severus sudah berada di sana, menunggu. Kedua tangannya masih berada dalam saku celananya dan tatapannya yang sok-cool menerawang menembus cakarawala. Dan ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun ketika tau James sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Kau melupakan dasi kupu-kupu mu Snevy!" Sindir James sambil nyengir, satu tangan di pinggang dan tangan lainnya mengacak rambut, geli melihat setelan Severus yang nampaknya diusahakan serapi mungkin. Severus hanya meliriknya sinis.

"Evans terlambat." Sambung James sambil melirik jam tangannya ketika tidak melihat tanda-tanda Severus akan menjawab. Tapi Severus tetap kekeuh dengan ekspresi sok-cool-nya tanpa mengacuhkan kata-kata James.

Itu membuat James mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Ia mulai menendang-nendang salju di kakinya sekedar agar ada yang bisa di lakukan sebagai pembunuh jenuh sementara kualitas cahaya di bawah langit mendung itu mulai membaik. Dan Lily belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya juga. Dan kali ini James mengganti acara dengan cara membuat bola-bola salju sebesar kepalan tangan. Dan kemudian ia melemparkan kearah tribun penonton. Dan ia bersorak.

"Whoaaa..!" Seru James sambil melonjak-lonjak ketika lemparannya yang ia arahkan (kali ini) kearah gawang masuk di lingkaran tengah. Severus balas melemparinya dengan tatapan sebal seolah ingin meneriaki James dengan kata "BERISIIIIIIIK" sekeras mungkin di telinga James.

Dan James kembali tenang. Dan ia memandang Salju. Dan ia melihat Lily datang. Dan ia…

Wooops, itu dia Lily sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia memakai sweeter tebal dan celana jeans biasa ala muggle. Rambut merah gelap dan syal Griffindornya di kibarkan angin, langkahnya yang ringan (seperti biasa) di slowmotion dengan gerakan sensual dan sangat membangkitkan gairah setiap cowok untuk ngiler tanpa sadar. Seperti James, yang dagunya sudah melorot menyentuh salju di kakinya, serta Severus yang mendadak kehilangan pesona sok-coll-nya dan sekarang sedang meleleh untuk membaur bersama salju di sekelilingnya.

Lily memberikan sebuah kedipan yang dianggap James sebagai kedipan-nakal ketika sampai di hadapan kedua remaja tanggung itu. Ia memandang Severus dengan tatapan minta ma'af dan melihat James dengan pandangan bosan yang lagi-lagi salah diartikan James sebagai tatapan kagum. Dan itu membuat James jadi salah tingkah yang diabaikan oleh Lily.

"Ma'af aku terlambat." Kata Lily memulai pidatonyan tanpa basa-basi lagi. "Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bangun untuk mempersiapkan semua ini. Dan aku telah meletakkan sesuatu di atas puncak menara astronomi yang akan kalian perebutkan, dengan harapan, (Lily melirik rambut lepek Severus dan rambut acak-acakan James) bahwa sesuatu itu akan membantu pemenangnya untuk sedikit merubah panampilan agar ia pantas menemaniku pergi ke Hogsmead siang ini."

James tidak terlalu memperhatikan ocehan Lily tersebut, ia lebih tertarik untuk memandangi wajah Lily yang sangat cantik dan gerakan bibirnya yang sangat sensual saat ia sedang berbicara dengan tampang blo'on ala James yang dianggapnya sebagai ekspresi pangeran tampan. Sehingga, James sampai tak sadar bahwa Lily telah berteriak "SEKARANG!" yang membuat Severus langsung melesat menuju kastil. James masih memandangi Lily sambil tersenyum-senyum jika Lily tidak segera melepas sepatunya untuk menggetok kepala James dan berteriak lagi.

"LAKUKAN SEKARANG JUGA, BODOOOOH…!"

James mengerjap beberapa kali untuk melihat Severus yang hampir mencapai halaman kastil sebelum sadar apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menoleh sekali lagi kearah Lily yang sedang memelototinya, memberikan "cengiran pangeran tampan" lalu meluncur menyusul Severus dengan papan luncur yang ia sihir entah dari mana menuju kastil.

"Yihaaaa….!" Teriak James ketika ia mulai mendahului Severus. Ia nyengir lagi ketika mereka sudah sejajar lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Severus sebelum..

BRAAAAAAAAAAAKK

James menabrak pintu kayu ek dan jatuh terkapar kembali kehalaman. Wajahnya terbenam kedalam salju dan keningnya benjol sebesar Snitch akibat benturannya dengan pintu. Severus sempat berhenti sejenak untuk menyaksika penderitaan rivalnya ini dan ia memberikan cibiran sinis (ala Snape) sebelum bergegas masuk ke aula depan yang temaram, siap terbang menuju menara astronomi disisi barat kastil.

Tapi ketika ia mulai melangkah di lantai aula yang lembab, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menyerimpung kakinya. Lalu lantai aula yang keras itu terbang menuju wajahnya, menghantam keningnya dan memberikannya benjolan identik seperti benjolan yang menghiasi kening James sekarang. Ia meringis mengusap benjolan itu dan sadar bahwa ia sedang terbaring tertelungkup di atas lantai aula yang dingin sementar James Potter sedang memeluk kedua kakinya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Ooops, tak secepat itu rambut minyak!" Kata James sambil bangkit, nyengir lagi lalu dengan sengaja lupa menghindar untuk menginjak telapak tangan Severus yang tergeletak di lantai.

"AAAAAAARRRGH…" Severus megap-megap. Tapi James sudah kabur kearah koridor yang akan mengantarnya menuju menara barat. Ia mengeluh sekali lalu dengan susah payah bangkit kembali dan langsung berlari menuju tangga terdekat. Mencoba mengambil jalan lain agar ia tidak perlu bertemu lagi dengan rivalnya itu.

Sementara itu, James yang sudah merasa diatas angin terus berlari mendaki tangga demi tangga, lantai demi lantai untuk menuju puncak menara barat. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang dan tidak melihat tanda-tanda Severus akan segera menyusulnya. Maka ia berinisiatif untuk membuka peta perampoknya, ingin mencari tau sampai di mana si rambut minyak itu berlari.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Gumamnya sambil mengetuk perkamen lusuh itu dengan tongkat sihirnya. Maka terpampanglah peta Hogwarts lengkap dengan lebel nama-nama penghuni serta posisi dimana mereka berada. Ia berhenti sejenak di tengah anak tangga menuju lantai empat untuk menelusuri peta itu dengan ujung tongkat sihirnya, mencari di mana lebel nama Severus Snape berada. Dan "oh tidak," itu dia, si rambut lepek itu sedang berada tepat di ujung tangga yang sedang ia pijaki, berhenti tak bergerak menghadapi lebel nama James sendiri yang juga sedang tidak bergerak.

Dengan tampang ngeri, James mendongak untuk mendapati seringai Severus yang sedang berdiri dihadapanya dengan tongkat sihir teracung kearahnya.

"Kaget Potty?" Tanya Severus. Alisnya terangkat tinggi dan seringainya tampak lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya.

"Yeah." Jawab james sambil nyengir garing. "Aku tak bisa menyangkal kan?"

Seringai Severus makin bertambah licik dan sungguh-sungguh-sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Lalu dengan lambat dan pelan namun tegas ia bergumam…

"_Tarantalegra_!" Tongkatnya tepat ke arah James, mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya samar dan bunyi desau rendah. Kemudian James mulai menari Tap dance gila-gilaan. Kakinya menandak-nandak kesegala arah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan lagi.

"Whoaaa..!" Teriak James separo ngeri separo girang (entah karena apa) dan Severus setelah memamerkan seringai puas segera berbalik untuk melanjutkan balap lari ini tanpa gangguan lagi.

Melihat peluang yang sangat sempurna bagi rivalnya untuk menang, kali ini James mulai panik. Dengan kaki yang masih manandak-nandak (tangannya yang memegang peta perampok berusaha berpegangan pada pegangan tangga agar tidak jatuh) ia berusaha mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Severus yang sudah mulai berlari lagi menyusur koridor.

"_Stupefy_!" mantranya meleset mengenai zirah yang langsung ngomel-ngomel dengan berkelontangan.

"_Impedimenta_!" Meleset juga walau kali ini mantranya sedikit menghambat Severus yang harus menghindari patung yang tiba-tiba rubuh dihadapannya karena terhantam mantra nyasar.

"_Rictusempra_!" Dan kali ini mantranya tepat mengenai Severus yang sedang berhenti berlari. Ia tertawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk, menendang patung di hadapannya, terkapar di lantai dan tongkatnya menggelinding menjauh darinya. Ia ingin melontarkan beberapa umpatan favoritnya, tapi gagal karena mulutnya sedang sangat sibuk untuk tertawa.

Sambil merangkak ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa seperti di gelitik dengan seribu bulu angsa untuk mencapai tongkatnya yang tergeletak diam agar ia bisa merapal mantra kontra untuk mengatasi kutukan gelitik itu.

Tapi ketika ia berhasil mencapai tongkat sihirnya dan baru saja melenyapkan kutukan itu, dari ujung koridor tempat darimana ia tadi berdiri melontarkan kutukan lain kepada James telah berdiri sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan. Ternyata James Potter telah berhasil mengatasi masalahnya sedikit lebih cepat dari Severus sendiri. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengacungkan jempolnya untuk menyemangati lawannya itu (?) sebelum berlari lagi mendahului Severus untuk mencapai ujung menara.

"Tadi itu bagus sekali, Snape!" Seru James ketika ia terbang melompati tubuh Snape yang masih menelungkup di lantai dengan tampang bego.

Tapi Severus tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Tangan pemegang tongkatnya bergerak secara naluriah mengikuti arah gerakan James dan benaknya secara otomatis merapal "_levicorpus_" secara non verbal.

James yang dalam sepersekian detik mengira kakinya akan segera mendarat di lantai terpaksa harus terbengong-bengong kembali. Cengirannya sama sekali lenyap dan sekarang ia sedang dalam posisi tergantung terbalik oleh seutas tali yang tidak kelihatan. Kali ini tongkatnya yang terlepas dari genggaman tangannya yang menggapai-gapai.

Kini giliran Severus yang menyeringai. Tapi naluri sok-cool-nya melarang ia untuk memberikan komentar apapun tentang keadaan James ini. Maka, merasa tidak akan ada lagi penghalang, Severus segara berlari lagi meninggalkan James yang tak berdaya, digantung terbalik dan kehilangan tongkatnya di tengah koridor lantai empat yang sepi.

.

.

.

.

Severus Snape terbungkuk-bungkuk di puncak anak tangga menara astronomi. Nafasnya terengah-engah parah tapi masih bisa mengangkat tubuhnya untuk kembali berdiri tegak. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ambang pintu lantai menara itu dan berdiri disana. Matanya menyapu seluruh permukaan untuk mencari "sesuatu" yang dijanjikan Lily Evans akan dapat sedikit membantu merubah penampilannya.

Dan itu dia. Pendar yang sangat cemerlang mengelilingi sebuah botol berwarna hijau dengan tulisan hitam yang berbunyi "REJOICE RICH" sedang berdiri sendiri di atas benteng menara. Severus terpana. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga dan angin dingin bulan Desember mengibarkan rambutnya. Kali ini Severus telah yakin bahwa ia sudah memenangkan Lily Evans yang cantik aduhai. Mengalahkan James "kepala melembung" Potter, dan nanti ia akan menghabiskan sepanjang sore dengan Lily Evans di Hogsmead. Luar biasa. Dan pemikiran tentang itu membuat Severus Snape merasa sedang memancarkan pendar yang tak kalah cemerlang dengan pendar sihir yang mengelilingi botol Shampoo di hadapanya. Bahkan ia juga merasa kakinya sedang tidak menginjak lantai, melayang beberapa senti karena gelembung kebahagiaan di dalam hatinya begitu besar. Suasana itu begitu membuatnya terlena hingga ia lengah. Lalu…

BRRRAAAAAAAAAAKK….

O'ow

Angin kejam bulan Desember mendadak bertiup sangat kencang. Cukup kuat untuk membuat pintu menara itu menutup dengan sangat tiba-tiba, menghantam cukup telak seluruh bagian depan wajah dan tubuh Severus Snape yang sedetik kemudian telah terkapar di lantai, hidungnya bersimbah darah, patah (konon, itulah sebabnya kenapa hidung Severus jadi bengkok), dan kesadarannya hilang, pingsan.

.

.

.

.

James Potter sedang merasakan keberuntungan yang begitu besar. Tadi ia ditemukan oleh Profesor Flitwick yang sedang melintas di koridor dimana ia sedang menggantung terbalik. Dan merasa lebih beruntung lagi karena guru mungil itu ternyata sedang terburu-buru sehingga ia tidak sempat mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bisa membuat gugup dan lebih menghambat misinya lagi. (misi memenagkan lomba balap )

Dan kini ia sedang berlari secepat kakinya mampu, menyusur koridor panjang lantai tujuh yang ujungnya menyediakan tangga untuk mendaki puncak menara astronomi. Dan walaupun ia merasa bahwa harapannya sangat kecil untuk bisa mendahuli Snape, tapi ia berharap masih ada sedikit keberuntungan untuk dapat, mungkin merebut entah apapun itu dari tangan si rambut berminyak Severus Snape.

Denagan langkah-langkah berisik dan gedubrakan akhirnya ia sudah berada di antara ratusan anak tangga yang menuju ujung menara itu, mendaki satu demi satu. dan ia tidak sadar bahwa suara langkahnya yang gaduh ternyata telah memberikan pertolongan kepada seseorang yang sedang terkapar di atas sana untuk segera sadar dan terbangun.

Beberapa langkah sebelum mancapai puncak, James terpaksa mengerem larinya dengan sangat terkejut karena melihat lawannya sedang duduk di lantai, menghadapnya. Mukanya tanpa ekspresi dan tangannya memelas menunjuk hidungnya yang patah. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat James melongo untuk beberapa detik lamanya.

Tapi, ya. Hanya sekedar beberapa detik saja karena sesudahnya James tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Maka ia memutuskan untuk meledak tertawa saja melihat keadaan Severus saat itu. Ia terbungkuk-bungkuk memegang sisi perutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Severus yang kini sedang berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"Hey..hey..hey..! Erm..sori..!" Kata James mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa tapi gagal untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Aku tak mau Tanya kenapa itu bisa terjadi, tapi ku pikir aku bisa membetulkannya." Kata James. "Kalau kau mau!" Tambahnya buru-buru ketika tatapan Severus tetap menyiratkan ketidak sukaan.

"Tak perlu Potter!" Hardik Severus ketika James menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya. "Dan tahan dulu kepalamu itu agar tidak membengkak sebelum….

Mendadak wajah kedua musuh bebuyutan itu menampilkan ekspresi yang sama. "Terkejut" karena dihantam kesadaran akan tujuan mereka berada di tempat ini sepagi ini. Dan tanpa aba-aba keduanya menengok kearah botol shampoo yang masih berdiri di bibir benteng dengan pendar perak yang masih menyala terang.

"Whoaa..!" James masih sempat melontarkan kekagumannya pada benda yang pernah berada dalam genggaman Lily Evans itu sebelum sedetik kemudian terpaksa harus menahan kebahagiaanya karena ia harus berebut pintu menara dengan Severus Snape untuk dapat mencapai benda itu lebih dulu.

Tapi keduanya malah terjepit diantara satu dengan yang lainya karena pintu itu ternyata tidak cukup lebar untuk di masuki dua remaja laki-laki secara bersamaan.

Severus menarik leher naju James kebelakang. Tapi James menbalasnya dengan menggetok kening Severus.

Severus mencekek leher James dan James menjambak rambut Severus.

Severus mencakar, James menjitak.

James meremas monyong Severus dan Severus manampar muka James.

James menggelitik dan Severus menendang. Menyebabkan James terhuyung-huyung menubruk bibir benteng dan membuat botol shampoo yang tengah berdiri dengan anggun menantikan akhir dari persaingan itu terbang di udara lalu meluncur bebas ke tanah dari ketinggian yang sempurna untuk membutanya pecah berantakan.

Ooops…

(Ya ampun, aku membuat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memenagkan "persaingan" ini)

Dan begitulah.

James Potter dan Severus Snape hanya bisa memandang shampoo pemberian dari gadis pujaan mereka itu dengan tampang memelas dari bibir benteng menara astronomi di sisi barat kastil Hogwarts.

Sementara itu, Lily Evans yang seolah mampu meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan akhir cerita dan siasat yang di jalankannya telah memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan diri di antara tumpukan PR dan buku-bukunya di perpustakaan.

Dan dengan penyesalan yang tiada terkira, maka Author menyampaikan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena fic ini terasa begitu garing.

#nyengir  
>kabooooor<p>

**-FIN-**


End file.
